My New Beginning
by Ink And Death
Summary: "Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." This is exactly what the Gin and the Espada have, they get a chance at a new beginning. How does Orihime fit into this? What will go on between Hime & Ulqui?
1. History is Bound to Repeat Itself

My New Beginning

_History is Bound To Repeat Itself_

The world could be so cruel. My friends and I had taken every hit that fate decided to through at us, but we never expected this. I guess something of such a human origin would be bound to through us off-kilter.

When Ichigo had first become a Soul Reaper, Rukia stepped into our lives and brought with her a whole new world and perspective. This new world was also equipped with its own problems too. Problems that somehow got placed on Kurosaki-kun's shoulders.

It was because of Kurosaki-kun that Sado-kun and I got our powers. We had upset the balance of this crazy universe, our motley crew of unique humans. Kurosaki-kun had saved Rukia from being killed, he protected us from the Bounts, and when his inner hollow sought to take him over, he went to the Vizards to learn control. And when the arrancars attacked and kidnapped me, he came to my rescue. He even defeated Aizen at the cost of his powers.

But it was because of all these challenges that we had overcome together, that we seemed to forget that we were humans bound by human laws.

At it was one of those laws that took me away from my friends.

It was illegal for a child under 18 to live with out a guardian. And I had been doing just that since my brother died. We all tried to fight it, but what could we do? We were just a bunch of abnormal kids with privileges in a world humans couldn't even see.

And so they sent me away. I packed my things and was sent to a home in America. I stayed in Karakura Town for about three-months before I went to California. In those three months I spent time with my friends, learning English and packing all of my stuff.

It was with a heavy heart that I left Karakura Town, my friends, my home, and all that had transpired here behind. I was going to head off to a new land with new people, hopefully a people that would accept me as I am.

**Elsewhere, in California:**

"Boys, get up you're going to be late for school!" Gin's voice shouted from the living room. With a quiet groan, I pulled the covers over my head. On the other side of the room, Grimmjow groaned loudly and rolled over. The imbecile had been on the edge of the bed and he hit the floor with a thud. "Fuck! Damn it, why the hell am I on the floor?" with a glance in my direction he said, "Hey, Ulquiorra! Did ya hear what I said? I asked you why the hell I was on the floor!"

His voice began to grate on my nerves, and I sat up in bed a frown marring my face. "You rolled off the bed just like you do every morning Grimmjow. How dare you insinuate that I had any part in your imbecilic behavior, or that I would go so far as to push you off of your bed. Think about it for a second. Why would I push you off the bed just so that you could accuse me? Also, you are a very light sleeper and you would've sensed my presence before I even touched you. Trash."

With that I got up out of my bed and made my way into the bathroom. I quickly showered, the hot water sliding down my body creating a feeling of bliss. I grabbed a towel and used it to dry my shaggy midnight hair, then wrapped it around my waste. As I entered my room, I grabbed my white polo shirt and tan pants. Grabbing an emerald tie that matched my eye color I fastened it around my neck.

Grimmjow emerged from the walk in closet. His sky-blue hair was tousled and some loose pieces fell over his tanned skin and into his cerulean eyes. His white polo had the top buttons undone, his tan slacks were slightly wrinkled and his tie hung loosely about his neck. "We better get downstairs for breakfast, cuz if we don't Nnoitra will have eaten all the food with that big idiot Yammy."

With a nod in reply, I slipped my hands into the pockets of my slacks and accompanied Grimmjow down the oak stairs. We entered the dining room. All of the others were already seated, and two seats were left empty. Aaroniero and his twin Arrurerie were sitting next to each other at the end of the table, their spiky black hair in disarray. Szayel with his glasses, gold calculating eyes, and pink hair sat next to them. Yammy, a giant of a boy, sat across from them, his hulking form taking up the space of two people. Next to him was Nnoitra, even sitting his lanky form towered over everyone else his messy midnight hair falling into his eyes. Towards the end of the table was Tia, her blonde hair standing out strikingly against her mocha skin accompanied by light blue eyes. Tia was the only female in the myriad of people who lived at _Ichimaru__'__s__Home__for__Teenagers._The noise from the conversation was probably loud enough to be heard by Mrs. Plumb our neighbor.

Just after Grimmjow and I sat at the table, a yawn was heard. Starrk, the oldest in our group besides Tia, ambled down the stairs, his brown hair falling in his face and his gray eyes hazy with slumber.

"It took ya long enough, Starrk!" Nnoitra rumbled, cackling as Starrk blinked dazedly. "Stop being ridiculous Nnoitra. Good morning Coyote, how are you?" Tia asked calmly. "Pretty good, Halls, I could use some more sleep though." Starrk then took his place near the head of the table and promptly fell asleep.

Gin came out the kitchen holding a feast; the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes wafted through the room. His ever-present smile and closed eyes gazed over all of us. "Breakfast is served!" Gin said with a flourish. "Did you cook it cuz if you did, who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do with Gin Ichimaru?" Nnoitra asked with suspicion. Gin promptly walked over to him and wacked him on the head with his wooden spoon. "No don't worry, Mrs. Plumb cooked it. She said ever since her kiddies left tha nest, she's been makin' extras of everythin' and offered ta cook fer us sometimes." With a shout of joy Nnoitra replied, "Yay! No more burnt eyes, bacon, toast and pancakes. There must be a God somewhere!"

Gin opened his eyes, his ruby irises sparkling with anger. "Would ya like ta say tha again?" Nnoitra hastily shook his head, gulping audibly. Then Gin walked over to Starrk, wacked his head with the wooden spoon and startling the sleeping man to consciousness.

"Okay everybody eat up, I got some excitin news! We're havin a new little kiddy join our little group. Her name's Orihime Inoue, so be nice. Apparently, she's been livin on her own for a while since her brother's death. Recently, the police found out and are sendin her out 'ere, since its illegal in Japan for a minor ta live on their own. She'll be arrivin' today sometime after ya return from school."

"Why was she living with her brother, doesn't she have parents?" Grimmjow asked with curiosity. To be frank, I was thinking along the same lines. "Well, the girl wouldn't specify but the police thing it had ta do with abuse. You'll have to ask her yourself," Gin replied. With a glance at the clock Gin said, "Okay, ya better get goin'. If ya don' leave soon, ya'll be late fer school."

With that Gin rushed us out of the house.

_Hmm__… __Orihime__Inoue.__I__wonder__what__you__'__ll__be__like.__And__why__does__that__name__sound__so__familiar?__No__matter,__I__will__find__out__soon__enough._

**Later that day, with Orihime:**

The taxi pulled up to large, cozy looking house. It was a pale blue color, with beautiful white finishes that outlined the windows. The front door was made of oak and had complex designs with a shinny gold handle. The yard was in perfect condition. Green covered every inch of the lawn, with rosebushes littering the edges of the property. Tulips grew around a bird fountain made of marble. Footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, Frisbees and similar items were spread around half-hazardly. 

With a slight smile, I stepped out of the taxi and into the afternoon sun.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. I can make new friends, a new nakama. I'll be just fine._

Grabbing my bags, I stepped onto the sidewalk and began to walk up the pathway to the front door. Then the wonderful silence of the afternoon was shattered.

"Grimmjow you bastard! Get the fuck back here! First, I'm gonna beat the living shit outta you then I'm gonna beat you up some more! And I ain't gonna stop until you're begging on the floor for mercy! FUCK YOU GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK!"

_Grimmjow! What are the odds, some kid has the same name as the Sexta Espada!_

"You wanna come and say that to my face you fuck-head! Like you could beat the shit outta me you lanky bastard!"

_Nnoitra- that's the name of the Cinco Espada, the one that almost killed Kurosaki-kun!_

"Boys, boys! Stop yur fightin', that girl is gonna be here any minute and I don' need you two idiots scarin' 'er off!"

Then suddenly a tall lanky boy with midnight hair that went down past his soldiers tumbled out the front door with a brawny boy with neon blue hair that was tousled and slightly spiked.

_Blue hair, brawny- I only know one person with that color hair and name. There's no way that could be him though. Nnoitra almost killed him back in Hueco Mundo!_

I watched in slight horror as the proceeded to brawl, fists flying and insults echoing in the air around them. Then came the piece de resistance. Gin Ichimaru, _the__one__and__only__Gin__Ichimaru,_ stepped out the front door his famous smile missing and ruby eyes visible burning with wrath. Then his eyes drifted over to me. They widened in surprise. He quickly grabbed Grimmjow and Nnoitra by the scruff and told them to get back inside.

"Hello, Hime. My name's Gin Ichimaru and I'm gonna be yur caretaker until yur 18 years old."

That creepy smile was back and his eyes were closed in mirth. He led me up the stairs to the front door. Gin opened it announcing, "Hey kiddies, come and meet the new girl. Hurry up, we can't wait all afternoon for ya!"

Slowly, one-by-one, a bunch of kids about my age came down the tall wooden stairs. Then Gin introduced them to me. "That one right there with the brown wavy hair and sleepy gray eyes is Coyote Starrk, but we jus' call 'im Starrk. The only other girl in tha group is miss Tia; doesn't she jus' have the prettiest blonde hair ya ever seen? The quiet pale one with black hair and emerald eyes is Ulquiorra…"

_Ulquiorra is alive! _

Part of me was so happy that he was alive while another part, the part that had been damaged from my experiences in Hueco Mundo was cautious.

"The two stooges that you met outside, who were tryin the beat the life outta each other are Grimmjow," he pointed to the one with cerulean hair, "and Nnoitra." Then he turned me towards the final four people, "Here is Szayel, the two twins are Aaroniero and Arrurerie, and that hulkin figur' is Yammy."

Gin then moved his arm in a sweeping motion as if he was a salesman selling these people. "So what do ya think of 'em?" There was only one word that stayed in my brain and that was exactly what I whispered, "Espada." The world suddenly started spinning and the last thing I remember was my name being called before I fainted.


	2. Hello, Goodbye A Trip Down Memory Lane

My New Beginning

_Hello, Goodbye: A Trip Down Memory Lane_

**GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V:**

What the fuck? I think that statement just ran through my head fifty billion times. First off, I did not expect this chick to be _this_ good looking I mean_ come on_! Then she walks in and seems like she's gonna have a heart attack from just staring at us. And then she faints, and I mean _what the fuck!_ And right before she faints she whispers Espada, whatever that is.

Though the odd thing is that I have this weird feeling inside of me like I know her. Like I've seen her before. And the word _Espada _has this feeling of déjà vu. Like I've heard it before. I felt that way when I first came here, when I first met Gin, and Ulquiorra, and all these people here. And I feel like she's the key to unlocking everything, the key to finding out what I don't know. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

All of us were sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for the princess to wake up. Ulquiorra was right next to me so I asked him, "Hey emo-clown, did that chick seem familiar at all to you?" His eyes turned towards me, the vicious glare encompassing is emerald orbs, while the rest of his face remained staid. "While I will ignore your crude comment, yes the woman does seem familiar. It is like a moment of déjà vu, I know her from somewhere. I just cannot identify the exact moment or location at which I met her. Though, the feeling is not that I met her in this world or life. The sensation is closer to the concept that I met her in a different life. Though, I feel ridiculous for even purposing this frivolous concept to you at all." And with that he shut up, not another word.

Though his words did ring a bell. That was it; it was like I had met her in a previous life…

It didn't matter anyways though, because…

I'm going to figure out this mystery, no matter what it took.

**ORIHIME'S P.O.V:**

The darkness began to fade, like a fog that was being lifted. I slowly came to, the light from the window falling in my eyes and illuminating the room. I was in a room with cream-colored walls, with a large open window on the wall to the right of me. It had a white frame around the window and slightly see-through curtains that glittered at certain angles. The rest of the room consisted of an oak dresser and desk. All in all the room was pretty, but completely open for change and adaptation.

I pulled myself out of the comfy bed and wandered over to the door. I found myself in a hallway, a series of doors and a set of stairs. I decided to go down the stairs and confront my past head on. When I made my way down the stairs I found the whole crew sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Oh 'ello Hime-chan? We were quite worried when ya fainted, weren't we kiddies?" Gin asked me, his creepy everlasting smile present and his eyes slightly open revealing ruby irises. Simultaneously with the end of his question he kicked Grimmjow who basically passed the hit through his body on down the couch. "Ya, ya course we were Gin ya crazy bastard."

Shyly I replied, "Thank you for your concern everyone, but ummm… Mr. Ichimaru, can I talk to you outside for a moment? This is all, umm, kind of overwhelming for me."

"A course Hime-chan, lets go outside!" And with a glance towards the teens on the couch, "And don' get inta any trouble while I'm gone!"

Once they got outside I exclaimed, "Gin, what's going on!" beginning to vent she continued, "I don't get it. Rangiku's been mourning your death and the Espada died!"

Tears began to leak from my eyes as I cried, "I should know! I watched as Kurosaki-kun defeated Grimmjow and Nnoitra slayed him! I watched as-as, as Kurosaki-kun lost control of his hollow, all-all because of me, and slayed Ulquiorra! And I watched as Ulquiorra turned to ashes and he reached out for ME! HE REACHED OUT FOR ME! He, reached out for me and I didn't save him." My words ended in a somber tone and my eyes no doubt reflected by gloomy and sorrowful mood.

Gin's eyes gave away his plight. I could tell that my words had struck a cord, even if it was only from my short words on Rangiku's depression caused from his death.

"Hime-chan is what ya said about Ran true?"

"Of course it's true! Why would I lie about her sorrow?" I guess he really was sad about Rangiku. Anyone who saw them together could tell just how much they liked each other, and how fond he was of her.

"I am sorry bout that Hime-chan, but lemme explain everythin'."

With a nod of encouragement from me he continued, "Ya see wha' happened was tha' we all got a second chance. The Prophetess and Judgess, the two angels who decide a souls fate once they 'ave died, decided that we should all 'ave a second chance. Though tha' catch was tha' tha Espada wouldn't rememba' anything. I would be the only one ta rememba' everythin' and tha' was only on the condition tha' I would protect 'em."

This was all so confusing to me. But, it hurt as well. Ulquiorra didn't remember me, nor would he.

"Don't judge 'em on wha' they've done Orihime. They got a second chance, and they've changed a lot. "

"Okay, Gin…. But what about everything that happened between-between me and Ulquiorra? Am I just supposed to forget about it and move on! Because, if that's the case, I can't do it."

"No Hime, that would be cruel for me to ask ya to forget and move on. But ya can rebuild everything tha' happened between you and Ulquiorra. You can start over. He… he needs someone. I don't know how ta explain it, but he still isn't very open with people. Having you a' his side would do him good. So, I'm going to ask ya not to forget and move on, but use all that ya already know 'bout him ta get him ta… open up and allow him ta put down his walls… someone has ta. Please Hime-chan?"

And with a look in his pleading eyes I agreed.

"Great Hime-chan! Oh, and I know the perfect time for ya ta start! Ulquiorra's birthday is comin' up and ya can get 'im a present! Also, we need ta ya more acclimated ta our lil' family. Show ya around, ne? Come on, I'll have Grimm-kitty show ya 'round with Ulqui-kun!"

With a giggle I replied, "Grimm-kitty. I'm sure Grimmjow would not approve of that."

"Shhhhh… he doesn't." With a wink and a mischievous grin he went back inside the house.

With a loud and booming voice I had never seen him use he yelled, "Grimm-kitty and Ulqui-kun, get yur butts down 'ere! Yur gonna take lil' Hime-chan on a tour of our humble abode!"

"Shut it Gin! I thought I told ya not to call me that, bastard! ... And humble abode my ass!" Grimmjow's rumbling voice echoed down the stairs.

The two were quickly down the stairs, Ulquiorra in his famous posture of his hands in his pockets and his eyes displaying disinterest. Grimmjow toward over Ulquiorra's lithe form his arms crossed over his chest and a fierce scowl marred his features.

I decided I might as well formerly introduce myself…. "Hello Jaggerjack-kun, Schiffer-kun. My name is Inoue, Orihime but you can call me Orihime."

I smiled and reached my hand out to them and was met with Grimmjow's confused face and Ulquiorra's viridian orbs slightly portraying that same emotion.

"Jaggerjack-kun, huh? Oi, how do ya know my last chick? And emo-clown's?"

I began to stutter… I already knew their last name from before! Just as I was beginning to make a fool out of myself, Gin interrupted with, "I told 'er Grimm-kitty! I figured she might as well know yur last names!"

Grimmjow nodded in response, although hesitantly.

"Come on, chick. We're gonna show ya around." And with that Grimmjow was walking away, Ulquiorra following suit.

_This "new beginning" of theirs is gonna kill me. This is waaayyyy harder then I thought it would be. _

They showed me the yards first and then planned on coming back to look at the house. The backyard was HUGE! It had rose bushes littered about the edges, fitting the theme from the front yard, and a cobblestone pathway went down the center and rotated around a large tree that had been planted in a brick pot thing. The leaves hadn't completely fallen off even though it was winter and the auburn leaves reflected the sun's light and gave a wonderful orange glow to everything in sight.

"Hurry up, woman. We cannot wait all day for you do saunter and watch leaves fall from the tree. There is much more this way for you to view. Follow closely and do not touch anything."

Ulquiorra's icy remark made me remember just how much space between us I had to rewrite.

Soon they were leading me through an area of dense plants, while we walked on a dirt path. All in all I was slightly more then cautious.

"Umm, excuse me Jaggerjack-kun, Schiffer-kun… but where are we going?"

"You'll see, woman. Geez, chick, just be patient."

Then suddenly we were out of the dense plants and onto concrete and I found myself in…

A zoo.

What in the world was a zoo doing here in someone's backyard!

"Why, why do you have a zoo in your backyard?" I exclaimed.

"Well, ya see this zoo has been here for years but it was eventually closed down and abandoned, and scheduled for demolition. Gin didn't want to see such a place or whatever demolished so he bought it. He got permits and now it's a private zoo and each of the kids he takes care of has their own individual animal that's theirs to take care of. Only you and Ulquiorra don't have an animal yet."

"Oh wow… why don't you have an animal yet Schiffer-kun?"

"I have not found an animal in which I identify with or with to take care of."

"Oh…" That's it! I can get Ulquiorra an animal for his birthday! I can get him a bat, the animal that his release form most resembled! YAY, GO ORIHIME!

"Jaggerjack-kun, what animal do you have?"

With a feral grin he replied, "La pantera, a panther." And on a second thought he said, "Wanna meet her, she's a beauty?"

"Okay!"

Then Grimmjow was racing through the park, Ulquiorra and I were soon after him with the former sighing and saying something about Grimmjow being an imbecile.

Soon we were in front a large cage.

A large black panther with gleaming cerulean eyes that could only match the color of Grimmjow's orbs, began to awaken and rise and sound of Grimmjow's voice calling out, "Hey Pan, ya missed me?"

Grimmjow walked straight into the cage from behind and began petting her, and made a motion for us to come in as well. Thinking that she was pretty tame I reached my hand out to pet her…

Grimmjow shouted out, "Stop she usually isn't good…" and I began petting her Pantera purring at my touch, "with people she doesn't know."

We spent along time in there, the three of us. Me petting Pan and Grimmjow doting over her and Ulquiorra just watching.

Soon it was dark and they promised to show the rest tomorrow. Or two days after, because the first of December was the day after tomorrow. And everyone would be preparing for Ulquiorra's birthday.


	3. A Very Merry Birthday

MY NEW BEGINNING CH. 3

A Very Merry Birthday

_It was two days before the beginning of December, where all through the house many creatures were stirring. For on the first of December they would celebrate the birth of their dear friend Ulquiorra Schiffer (or what he is referred to by Grimmjow when the Christmas season comes around- Scrooge)_

"Come on, chick! Let's get a move-on! I'm gonna show you the rest of the zoo and then Ulquiorra's gonna join us when we go through the house."

"Ok, Jaggerjack-kun! I'm coming, wait for me!" the auburn-haired girl called out as she darted through the backyard her hair streaming behind her and glittering as the sun shone down upon it. She wore skinny jeans, with chestnut UGGS, with tee shirt that was embroidered with intricate pink flowers and also wearing a think white jacket and a beanie on her head.

In an instant the girl was at the boy's side. His tousled neon-blue hair and famous scowl adorning his face, wearing a white wife-beater, a leather jacket on over a pair of washed-out and torn jeans and black combat boots adorning his feet.

Overnight the weather had suddenly turned cold and the auburn leaves that we on the trees no longer glowed, and the sky overcast with the chill of the new day.

The pair wandered through the secret passageway and began to go towards the zoo. Grimmjow had promised Orihime that he would show her all around their little zoo and tell her who owned which animal.

Their first stop was the aquarium. Tia kept her female shark in one of the larges aquarium tanks, while the twins Aaroniero and Arrurerie kept their large octopus in another nearby tank. Each tank was filled with an array of beautiful fish, some for their pets to eat others to make the tanks more appealing to the eye.

Grimmjow approached the shark habitat to look inside and view the shark. Then he got a mischievous look on his face, his cyan eyes glittering. He went up to the glass and knocked loudly on it, almost immediately the fish swam away as fast as their little bodies would allow them two; their tails swishing back and forth quickly as their muscles contracted and relaxed. Then suddenly a large form appeared, moving oh-so quickly through the deep blue waters. Large jaws opened to reveal rows and rows of sharp, deadly teeth as the large shark rammed its head against the glass over, and over again. Grimmjow jumped back, startled. At the show of fear the shark closed its mouth and swam away, content that it had scared the offender into submission.

Grimmjow made a nasty face at the shark as it swam away stating, "I guess the shark dislikes guys just as much as Tia does."

The two continued to walk, and soon they were at a large enclosed habitat. Orihime tilted her head in confusion as asked Grimmjow, "Jaggerjack-kun? What animal lives here?" And with an annoyed glance towards the habitat itself he replied, "Yammy's pet. The ugliest, stupidest, and definitely the most irritable bull on the planet. It won't let anyone near it unless it's Yammy. It probably senses that Yammy is of the same intellect as him…" And with a shake of his head they moved on.

Grimmjow continued to stroll through the zoo, when Orihime suddenly noticed that they were passing the tiniest enclosure, no bigger than a podium in width but rather tall. "Umm… excuse me, Jaggerjack-kun? But I think you passed up one."

With a glance back her way her replied, "No I," and his eyes locked on the tiny habitat that the girl was standing next to, "Oh, that thing. That's not really an animal, it's more like a bug that you can catch in your backyard, nothing special."

"Can I see it?" Orihime asked gleefully. With a sigh he replied, "Sure," and pointing to some of the green leaves he continued, "If you look really close you'll see a pry mantis. Nnoitra such a weirdo. He could have any animal he wanted, rare or not, and he chooses a stupid pry mantis, what an idiot."

Orihime looked at the leaves, and as she spotted it a large grin overtook her face as her eyes continued to trail the tiny little insect.

Very soon the pair were on their way to the next enclosure, a personal favorite of Grimmjow's. The enclosure was by far the largest, even larger than spacious habitat that belonged to Pantera. As Orihime gazed at it, suddenly a pack of wolves emerged from the forest, a gray wolf at the head and a young hyper female wolf at his side. "These are Starrk's. You see the tiny wolf next to the alpha? That one belonged to Starrk's little sister Lillinette who passed away two years ago. He was devastated, and every year since on her birthday he disappears into this habitat and stays with the pack leader and the little wolf that belonged to his sister, lost in the past." Grimmjow's eyes held a forlorn look.

With a shake of his head he kept walking. Then suddenly he was at an enclosed area covered by a curtain. "This right here," Grimmjow said, "will be where Ulquiorra's pet will live, it's covered by a curtain so that you don't have to look at the ugly construction."

As Orihime stared at the strange area, she felt something rather odd. And it was such a familiar feeling too…

With a gasp she recognized just what this particular feeling was.

"Jaggerjack-kun! Can I please look inside this curtain?" With an apprehensive and confused stare he replied, "Uh, ya sure I guess…." Then she ran through the curtain, her hair streaking out behind her as Grimmjow was left to stare at the space that the auburn-haired girl had just occupied.

Orihime walked throughout the room, her eyes filled with wonderment. A kido barrier showed a construction site, but by using her Shun-Shun-Rikka she was able to go within. The whole area was black shots of multi-colored kido shot across, like the inside of a video game. The kido bounced of off walls, formed incoherent shapes, broke apart, and start over again. It was wonderful, and that was how she realized that all of the enclosures were made through kido. Then her eyes met the sight of Gin.

His creepy smile, gay attitude and all. "Why 'ello there Hime-chan. What ya doin in 'ere?"

"Oh, I was just… just curious. I could sense spiritual pressure, and it felt very similar to the kido that Haichi used when he protected Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu from leaking out during his training. So I came in here to investigate."

"Well, tha's great Hime-chan. But ya should be careful, we don' wan' Grimm-kitty ta know tha' this isn' just a construction site, but a fully operational kido."

"Oh, don't worry Ichimaru-san, your secret is safe with me. But ummm… I have a favor to ask you Ichimaru-san."

"O' Course my precious lil' Hime-chan. Anything for ya." His large smile stretched even further across his face, his eyes staying continuing to stay closed.

"Ichimaru-san, I know what I'm going to get Ulquiorra-kun for his birthday! I'm going to get him a bat, so can you build the kido accordingly? Also, where should I go to get him a bat?"

"O' course Hime-chan! Well ya see, tha's kinda hard to explain. Ya see the problem is tha' I haven't bought any of these pets. You see, wha' happened was tha' when we were reborn I was given their zanpakuto for safe keepin'. Ya know cuz it would be unfair ta separate them from parta their souls. I inserted parta my reiatsu inta the zanpakuto and entered their inner worlds ta ask tha zanpakuto for permission ta have them change inta the animal that their owna wants 'em ta be. But any animal we tried for Ulqui-kun wouldn't work, he said no ta all of 'em. Actually, I feel kinda dumb for not tryin' a bat in tha first place, especially cuz he looks like Batman in his release form. I'll give you _Murcielago_, once you a Grimm-kitty are done, ya?"

Orihime stared at Gin wide-eyed. With a shake of her head she responded, "Al-alright Ichimaru-san. Thank you so much. I better get back outside before Grimmjow-kun starts to suspect something."

"Bye-bye Hime-chan, I'll see ya later!"

"What took ya so long in there, 'ey chick?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes betraying suspicion.

"Umm, ummm! Well, you see I was ummm… daydreaming, ya daydreaming, that I was I giant robot that was soaring inside of this huge construction shoot, building a wonderful apartment for all the tiny little animals with her super neko sidekick and then all the little animals started cheering for me and then there was a huge party and Ulquiorra was wearing a sombrero and Gin was dressed up as a lady! Funny, huh?" Orihime said this crazy alibi in a fast succession of words, panting for breath after she told this ridiculously winged story that would hopefully appease, or distract, her cyan-haired company.

With an odd glance her way, he nodded with confusion and led her along. Then the pair went back into the house and where Grimmjow proceeded to yell, "HEY EMO-CLOWN, GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN THE DAMN STAIRS! I ALREADY SHOWED THE CHICK THE REST OF THE ZOO AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SHOW HER OUR HOUSE!"

She stared at Grimmjow, her eyes portraying her complete and total apprehension. Ulquiorra made his way down the stairs, blinked at Grimmjow, and then drew his entrancing emerald gaze toward Orihime, "Come woman. I do not have all day to show you the house, for I have other more pressing matters to attend to."

And with a slightly nervous glance back at her former company, she followed Ulquiorra; secretly wishing that he remembered her, and that he wouldn't be treating her liked chopped-liver.

Ulquiorra showed her the kitchen, with granite counters, stainless steel appliances and a wonderful paint scheme of dark browns. He led her to the living room, with is black couches with shades of blue stripes paired with smaller slivers of grey stripes. Then they browsed the house with its dark oak floors, and matching stairs with banisters on the second floor.

In truth the house had gorgeous paint schemes, wonderfully fashionable furniture, subtle stylized décor that gave the house a pleasing modern yet homey air.

In the entire tour Ulquiorra spoke only minor words to point out what each room was, and on the second floor show her the bedrooms that belonged to the different inhabitants of the two-story home.

Finally it was over. Ulquiorra left her with a blink of goodbye, and Orihime got prepared to find Gin so that she could get Ulquiorra's present in order.

Orihime sat in her room on the floor, legs crossed, staring at the very familiar blade. Its green-handled hilt and silver glinting blade shot flashes of memories through her brain. The most prominent memory was the very last moment that she saw Ulquiorra, his eyes turning a familiar viridian as he asked her if she was afraid, his arm reaching out toward her in a desperate attempt at acceptance.

She summoned her Shun-Shun-Rikka, and the six little fairies surrounded her head, their voices echoing inside her mind. _Mistress, have us release our spiritual energy around you and the blade and you will be transported into the inner world of the ex Fourth Espada. _

And so with a deep breath, she and the blade were surrounded in glowing orange energy, her physical mind being transported into the world that _Murcielago_, the great zanpakuto spirit, lived.

_The world was nothing but a deep void of dark eternal midnight, an all-consuming emptiness. She wandered through the void, searching for _Murcielago _hopefully to find him in this horrid and cold void. The suddenly she reached an end to the complete and total void. There were six flowers, each with six turquoise petals glowing with orange light surrounding a dark figure. Deep black sclera with horribly gold irises glowering with malice, midnight wings, and sharp horns made for skewering bodies, but the face of the strange figure was not viewable. _

_Then the mysterious figure spoke, "Are you not the girl who as added light to the nothingness that had once enveloped my master's heart and coating this world with eternal midnight?" _

_Her large doe eyes betrayed wonderment and slight fear as she responded, "I-I guess so. Are-are you _Murcielago_, Ulquiorra's zanpakuto spirit?"_

"_That I am young girl. Though you need not fear. For I owe you much for brightening this world, but these flowers used to illuminate this nighttime grove that was covered in ivy leaves- but because his mind does not remember you, yet his soul recognizes you, these flowers began to glow again. Though not even close to the glorious light that they once shone with. Will you help my master find the light in his heart once again?"_

"_Of course I will _Murcielago_! I-I, I think I may love him as more than my friend, and so I will help you. But I-I can't do this alone, I will need your help."_

"_It is because of the love that you had for him and still have, that this world was once again lit with the brilliance that it once did, before emptiness swallowed him. Show him this love of yours, and he will be drawn back to your with open arms and you will once again bring light to his world. Of course I will assist you."_

"_Then I have to ask a favor of you. Can you change your form into a bat, because that is what I'm going to give Ulquiorra for his birthday," she replied with an uncertain smile and a hopeful glance. _

_With a nod _Murcielago_ told her that of course he would do so, and that he would be there to help her in her quest. Then the midnight world faded into swirls of color and Orihime left the inner world of Ulquiorra and the zanpakuto spirit's home._

Orihime came to with a start, and her Shun-Shun-Rikka returned to her hairclips. When she looked down at the blade she no longer saw the sword, but a gold-eyed fruit bat with a curious gaze. "Why hello Murcielago, let's go get you into your knew home. Ulquiorra's birthday is tomorrow and everything has got to be absolutely perfect."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCHIFFER-KUN!" The whole motley crew wished Ulquiorra a happy birthday, with green and red Christmas streamers everywhere and big sign that said _Happy Birthday_.

After everyone feasted on a big chocolate cake with white frosting and mint-chocolate chip ice cream, they began to open gifts. One-by-one each and every member of the group handed Ulquiorra a gift, except Orihime. When it was over everyone looked toward Orihime, the same question on the tip of their tongue.

"Oi, chick! Where is emo-clown's birthday present?"

With a mischievous glance she stood up, grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and raced out of the room. And without a second thought everyone ran after them. (Especially because some of the them thought **cough** Grimmjow **cough** that if Ulquiorra was gonna get a piece of _that_ cake they wanna see it)_. _They ran through the backyard and into the zoo, Orihime's grin enveloping her face and mirth and excitement in her eyes. Finally she stopped at the black curtain that covered Ulquiorra's animal enclosure.

"Woman, why are we here? Did you just decide to drag me out here to stare at a construction site?" And with a happy glance she said, "Well, why don't you see if it's a construction site?" Then she pushed him through the curtain

He was met with the sight of a… forest and… bat cave. Orihime whistled and called out, "_Murcielago_!" And then a fruit bat came and landed on Ulquiorra's hand, its curious golden gaze landing on his emerald irises.

And with a greatful glance her way he said with the slightest smile, "Thank you, Orihime."

"Your welcome Ulquiorra. Happy Birthday."

**A/N: This is for Ulquiorra's birthday and I'm so so so so so so sorry, that i didn't have this posted for Ulquiorra's birthday! I hope you love this and the next chapter will be up between Christmas and New Year's. This chapter is pretty much a filler, but does has some important plot points. The next chapter is one of the most important chapters for the start of the plot. Also, beware of the Grimmjow and Orihime friendship and NO ONE should think that they will have any Grimmhime moments because their friendship is ONLY important to the plot. LOVELZ AND HUGGLZ **


	4. Moonlight Terrors

**My New Beginning CH. 4**

_Moonlight Terrors_

**A/N: OMG I FORGOT TO POST THIS IN TIME FOR NEW YEAR'S I'M SUCH A FAILURE. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT WASN'T UP IN TIME. I'VE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY AND FORGOT THAT I FINISHED THIS. ALSO, MY FLASH DRIVE THAT HAD ALL MY STORIES BROKE SO I LOST THIS FOR AWHILE AND…. YA. I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON :'( WAAAAAAHHHHH- well, now that I'm done with that outburst let's get on with the show! (no I am not bi-polar thank you for asking) (I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT BUNNY)**

Christmas had passed and everyone began to prepare for New Year's Eve. Especially Gin, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow. While some such as Starrk, Tia, and Ulquiorra went about their daily lives, these three decided to get themselves completely drunk. Apparently it was a tradition. Orihime remembered when she found out about this "tradition"…

_Orihime had sat in the living room for the third night post-Christmas, watching with horrid fascination as Gin, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow got themselves drunk. She kept thinking _Isn't Gin supposed to be their caretaker and role model. He's letting minors drink for Kami's sake! Well, as long as nothing bad happens to any of them while their drunk…._ Orihime sighed, resting her elbow on the couch's arm and her face in her fist. Her eyes showed her obvious distaste of this situation. Ulquiorra, catching her stare, said, "It's a tradition of theirs. Do not worry, Gin is not as drunk as he seems. He can hold his liquor well enough to know when to have the boys cease their drinking. "_

"_Tradition? What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes curious and confused. With the only show of frustration that Ulquiorra would ever show he said, "Ever since those two turned sixteen and got arrested for drinking, Gin has let them drink here every day after Christmas until New Year's Day. Gin figured that if he could supervise and limit their drinking while he was around, it would be a better alternative than having them get drunk on the streets where they could get injured, or worse killed. Though, even with Gin's observant eyes, he is not aware that they both have fake I.D.'s that allow them to get alcohol whenever they see fit. But they rarely do so because if Gin ever found out, they would both be forbidden from any drinking at all, and most likely punished severely for their deception. "_

_Orihime kept staring at him as the thought over his words. She guessed that she could understand Gin's idea. No matter what, they would continue to drink whether he wanted them to or not. It is true that it is better that he supervises their drinking, rather than have them become drunk in places where he can't protect them. With a nod, she showed him that she understood…._

She continued watching the boys as they got drunk, smiling at their silly antics. Well, at least this spree of alcohol-induced stupors would be over soon. I mean New Year's Eve was only a couple of days away! How bad could things get?

/

"HAPPY DAY BEFORE THE NEW YEAR!" Orihime screamed joyfully, effectively waking Grimmjow and Nnoitra from their drunken slumbers and into a world filled with horrid hangovers, now accompanied by a pounding headache. Everyone else, including Gin (who hid his hangover rather well), was in the dinning room stuffing their mouths full of syrup-drenched buttermilk pancakes, crispy bacon, juicy sausage, fried, over-easy and scrambled eggs, and waffles. The aroma of the mouth watering food began to drift up to the two boys, immediately making them realize how hungry they were as Orihime began to sing the most annoying song in the history of annoying songs. "Do you like waffles? Ya I like waffles. Do you like pancakes? Ya I like pancakes! Do you like… ummm, hehe I forgot the rest!" With a sheepish smile, and a very feminine giggle, she continued eating and decided to not sing that song until she remembered the rest of the lyrics. Everyone else stared at her in apt shock, except Nnoitra and Grimmjow who shot her murderous and tortured gazes, and then followed her example and continue eating.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Grimmjow had made it a point to spend some time with Pantera, because, most likely, he would be supporting a massive hangover for the next few days after New Year's Eve and would ignore Pantera as he nursed himself to a blissful non-hangover state. He sat in her enclosure petting her soft glistening fur and began to talk to her about all his thoughts. "Pan, you remember that girl from the other day? With orange hair, big doe eyes, and a large rack?" The panther rolled her eyes at his last comment, but nodded anyways. "Well, there's this strange feeling inside of me when I look at her. Sometimes, when I sleep, I get these flashes- flashes of vibrant orange hair, except spiky, more like a dude's, blood, and then her crying all beat up. But I don't get it. I know that I've never met her before in this life, but that's the thing. In this life! I feel- I feel like I might have known her in a past life. But that's… that's ridiculous…" he paused looked at her as he nervously swiped his hand through his hair, "that _is_ ridiculous ain't it, Pan?" When the panther gave him no response, not even a movement of her beautiful head, he sighed and continued to pet her, the confused and trouble look in his eyes never once going away.

_Elsewhere, Ulquiorra was beginning to think along the same lines…. But what neither of them knew was that they were both so much closer to the truth than their rational minds could accept. _

Ulquiorra stood in the darkness of the bat cave, his emerald eyes bright in the inky blackness. With a soft whistle, Murcielago dropped down onto his hand turning its head to him in greeting, golden eyes gleaming. "Murcielago, may I ask you something?" It gave him a blink of its large eyes in response. "You recall the woman whom brought you here, yes?" It gave another blink in recognition. "I feel a familiarity within her similar to that in which I found in my acquaintances. But with them it was more of my mind responding to them, but to her it was more like… like my heart responded to her. But that is absurd- how could my heart remember a woman who I have never met, hmm? Murcielago, its like, like I l-" "Hello Schiffer-kun!" The very lady whom he had been talking about appeared; as if the mere mention of her had summoned the girl to his side. With the slightest sigh of exasperation he turned to face her, though almost secretly happy that he had not had to admit his feelings out loud- because that would only confirm that they were in fact present.

"Hello, woman. Though I do believe that we are past referring to me by my last name. You may call me Ulquiorra." With a beaming smile that put the sun, moon and stars to shame she exclaimed joyfully, "Ulquiorra-kun!" He sighed in exasperation as he replied, "No woman, just Ulquiorra." She giggled, "Well that's too bad Ulquiorra-kun! Because no matter what you say, I'm still gonna call you Ulquiorra-kun." He rolled his eyes at her childish antics. Orihime then stuck out her palm calling out a quiet, "Murcielago." The bat turned its watchful gaze to her, its wings silently flying from his forearm into her hand. It looked at her, though the intense mirth in his gaze confused her. She smiled at him whispering, "Murcielago, you can go now," then, so quietly that Ulquiorra couldn't hear her, "Don't worry, you can take a break- he's safe with me." Then with a blink of its eyes in response, he flew away his wings silently carrying him into the dark recesses of the cave.

Ulquiorra followed the bat with his eyes until it disappeared into the darkness, his eyes holding an indescribable emotion. Turning his attention back to Orihime he said, "Come woman, let us take a walk." Happily she smiled in response, joining him at his side as they made their way through to zoo and eventually back to the house. "So Ulquiorra-kun, are you doing anything exciting for New Year's Eve?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, slightly pursing his lips, "Sadly, yes. I have been chosen to accompany Nnoitra and Grimmjow in their exploits. I am to supervise them, so as to prevent them from getting into too much trouble." Orihime's eyes took on a despondent look, "Oh, ok." She had been hoping that he wouldn't have any plans, and would be able to spend New Year's Eve with her. She quickly hid her disappointment with a bright smile, "No problem! It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. Heeheehe…" He faced forward, away from her so as to hide his smirk, "But if I had not had to supervise those idiots, I would've gladly spent my New Years with you." Biting her lip to contain her smile, she nodded joyfully. The two were finally back at the house where they parted ways- both with some kind of smile on their faces.

/

Ulquiorra stood, hands in his pockets, waiting for Nnoitra and Grimmjow to come out. Orihime stood next to him as they engaged in idle chatter. He wore black skinny jeans that clung to the contours of his legs, a white dress shirt that emphasized his lean yet muscular physic accompanied by a black button-up vest with silver buttons. He had rolled the sleeves above his elbows, showing his pale skin with a pair of black Vans to complete the look.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow and Nnoitra were strutting down the stairs dressed in their party clothes. Grimmjow wore tight black skinny jeans, a white shirt layered over a tight gray undershirt with a leather jacket and combat boots. His cerulean hair was tousled nicely and his devilish smirk presented sexy in its truest form.

Nnoitra wore a red silk button-up also rolled up past the elbows, and black skinny jeans with some All Star Converse. He had a leather wristband with silver spikes and metal clasps.

Nodding a goodbye at Orihime, Ulquiorra grabbed the car keys to Grimmjow's Ford Mustang- knowing full well that neither Grimmjow nor Nnoitra would _dare_ throw up in that car. Grimmjow wouldn't ever harm his 'baby' even if he was drunk as shit and, well, Nnoitra- even in his most drunken state- wouldn't chance his life and genitalia like that.

Very soon the trio had arrived at _Darkness Delights_, a local club that flourished throughout the entire year- where Grimmjow and Nnoitra happened to be regulars. The two made their way to the bouncer, who nodded his head at them to give them entrance- Ulquiorra trailing behind them. They were immediately immersed in pounding music and surrounded by dancing and drunken bodies.

Ulquiorra found the three a table towards the back- and began drinking his club soda as he watched Grimmjow and Nnoitra take shot after shot. In all reality while both could hold their liquor well, they drank such heavy stuff in large quantities that they were both drunk pretty quickly.

Once Grimmjow and Nnoitra get drunk it always results in dancing- usually dancing with any partner they deem "good-looking". Grimmjow and Nnoitra were both bi-sexual- while Nnoitra had one partner that he usually continued with regularly, but he was also fond of big-breasted women and small submissive men. Grimmjow liked anyone he deemed interesting- someone who could keep him on his toes, excited.

Ulquiorra watched on with apt disgust- when they were drunk they had absolutely no shame, rubbing their hands up and down their partners' sides, grinding up against them. Then things took a turn for the worse.

Nnoitra had chosen a partner that was, apparently, with another guy. A large burly man yanked Nnoitra off of his girl, throwing him to the floor while simultaneously pulling his girl protectively to his chest. Nnoitra shot up- anger increased tenfold by the alcohol in his system- throwing a punch for the man. The burly man deflected the sloppy blow going in for an offensive move of his own- Ulquiorra quickly coming in between the two halting further actions. Ulquiorra was able to bargain Nnoitra from being brutally attacked when the burly man realized that the small green-eyed man could easily beat him. And when Ulquiorra finally got Nnoitra situated back in their booth- he looked around a realized something. Grimmjow was no-where to be found.

/

He stumbled drunkenly out of the bar. The world began to sway to and fro, as he tripped over his feet, trying to make his way down the street. Grimmjow watched as the bright, neon lights from nearby bars and street lights began to blur together in a swirl of colors. The blackness of the night began to swallow him up, as he staggered along the city sidewalks.

Grimmjow traveled farther and farther away from his original location, his thoughts tangled in a jumbled mess. Also, the large amount of alcohol in his system was making him weak, delirious, and confused. Pretty soon he was lost within the maze that was this city. Suddenly in his drunken stupor, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years. At first his hazed mind couldn't place it, then suddenly it came to him. Crying. That's exactly what he was hearing. Smidgens of whimpering enveloped his ears. And as quickly as he could, he began to make his way to sound. Grimmjow found himself drunkenly stumbling into a nearby alley- and coming face to face with a young teenage boy being held down by a large burly man who held a gun to the boy's head. In his alcohol-induced stupor Grimmjow could not begin to comprehend the severity of the situation.

"Hey fucker, get the hell outta here you drunk asshole. I got some business that I gotta take care of!" The boy beneath the hulk of a man shook his head rapidly, trying to confer his pleading into his eyes as shimmering tears leaked from his eyes. "Shu-up ya d-dick. Jus' le' tha' kid go *hiccup* an-an-and… " "Either you shut the fuck up and get the fuck outta here I'll shoot you and the kid." Grimmjow's eyes got angry and confused. Then yelling out a roar that sounded like the predator within he lunged for the gunman.

_And then the sound of a single gunshot echoed in the air._

/

Orihime comfortably sat on the couch, watching New York City's annual New Year's celebration. In Orihime's opinion, it was strange to celebrate New Year's on that day and the strange costumes by people such as 'Lady Gaga', was rather odd. I mean who would want to name themselves after a sound that babies make before they learn to talk? She began to shake her head, getting rid of those ridiculous thoughts. She shouldn't judge other people's culture- especially when she disliked when people did that to hers.

Gin sat at her side, observing her every move. Not that she mattered though; she kind of enjoyed any company whatsoever- even if it was an odd man who always seemed so joyful. She was disappointed that Ulquiorra couldn't be there but it was all right. Also, it was another let down that none of her other housemates wanted to stay up and watch the annual ball drop with her. They had all gone to sleep. And anyone who had wanted to stay up for New Years was out partying. With Ulquiorra. UGH: every time she stopped thinking about him, the next topic she thought about made her think of him!

Suddenly Gin stood up calling, "Hey Hime-chaannn. I bet ya've neva' had sparklin' cida'. I'm gonna go get' us some. But make sure ta call me if tha' ball starts droppin'!" She nodded her assent with a smile, excited to try the sparkling cider. America was very exciting, even if she did get homesick every once in a while.

Suddenly the Batman Theme Song began playing from Gin's IPhone 4s, as a picture of Ulquiorra wearing a sombrero and glaring popped up. "Gin! I think Ulquiorra's calling!" Gin walked into the room, cider in hand, and a confused look on his face. He answered the phone, "'Ello, Ulqui-kun. How are ya?" She could her the echo of Ulquiorra's voice as he responded. "What do ya mean that you don' know where Grimmjow is?" "Na, na. We'll go an look for 'im. Ya stay an' keep lookin afta Nnoi-nnoi, 'kay? No need for 'im to go missin' too." Pressing the 'End Call' button, he turned toward me. "Hime-chan, Imma gonna go outside an' check an' see if Pantera's sensin' any trouble on Grimm-kitty's end. I got a bad feelin' bout this."

Orihime sat there, worry etched on her face. _Oh no, I hope that Grimmjow is ok… _

_But no one could've been prepared for the truth._

/

Orihime sat in the passenger seat next to Gin as they frantically searched the streets around the bar for Grimmjow. When Gin had checked to see if Pantera he found her anxiously pacing the room, her big cerulean eyes filled with worry and agitation. It was then that Gin realized just how much trouble that Grimmjow was in- and the pair had been searching ever since. Finally they reached the bar, with still no sighting of Grimmjow. And they were both starting to worry.

"_Gin, I think that we should get out and search for Grimmjow on_ foot. I mean, when he's drunk he can't wander very far- but the places he can go can't all be seen from the car. I think it would be the fastest way to find him." Gin looked over to her and nodded his head in assent. Orihime was out of the car in record time.

At first she just wandered randomly, hoping to find some sight of Grimmjow. And then suddenly she ran into something and was tackled to the ground. A young teenage boy looked up at her, his eyes frantic and large. Tears poured out from his eyes and his lip trembled. "Miss, pl-please h-help m-me. He-he's bl-bleeding. S-so m-much re-red and blue. An-and- pl-please help him. I-I can-can't tell anyone… But ple-please you have to h-help him. H-he t-tried to h-help me. PLEASE." And then the rest of his words were lost in a sea of tears. He stood up-still crying- pointed in a different direction and ran away. She stood there a moment before his words came back to her "and blue". She whispered the words, tasting them on her tongue," And blue."

And then she ran- ran as fast as her feet would carry her. And then she saw the blood. It was splattered along the ground- stains of crimson that penetrated the darkness of the night. Orihime followed the blood slowly as she entered an alleyway.

_And then she saw it._

It was Grimmjow, his limbs spread out around his body- his entire form looking like a rag doll. His cerulean locks a beacon against the gray concrete. His eyes were blank as his skin began to turn a deathly pale. But the worst part of the image was his chest. His shirt rode up slightly to reveal his stomach- and the white of his shirt was stained with his blood- the bullet hole a gory image that painted itself on her eyelids. This was true horror. Flashes of Grimmjow from before: strong, powerful, deadly, vicious Grimmjow- the warrior, the Espada of Destruction. And there he lay in a pool of his own blood- the vitality and life drained from his eyes. And then she screamed.

"_GRIMMJOW!"_

**AN: Yes I know I'm evil. But I gotta have something to keep you guys reading right? Also, if you guys feel like im taking too long to update send me a message and be like "Bitch update your story" and that will get me to do something. REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL COME FASTER.**

_**-Sincerely, Emily**_


	5. Death's Gift

_**My New Beginning**_

**_Chapter 5; Death's Gift_**

_A/N: Warning this is not Beta'd. I'm looking for someone. So if anyone wants to take on the job message me. Disclaimer: I do not only Bleach but I do own this plot bitches. _

* * *

><p>Orihime sobbed over Grimmjow's broken form, as blood continued to flow from his lifeless body and circled around her in crimson rivulets. "<em>Somebody help me!<em>" she begged as screams and pleads tore from her throat and her dainty hands grasped his shirt, and her slim fingers ran over his cold skin- searching for some semblance of life and warmth in the body beneath her. When none where found, her sobs doubled and Orihime threw her body against his- salty tears mixing with vermillion patterns.

The teenager continued to mourn over her fallen friend, once enemy, when the taps of hurried footsteps echoed in the silence of the night and mixed with the echoes of her tears. Pulling his body to hers she frantically looked up- hoping that whoever would enter that alleyway would be Gin and not some passerby who would most likely call 911 and rip her friend from her arms. And her big gray eyes met sad red, no longer hidden behind eyelids and no smile to mask his true emotions. Gin pulled Orihime into his arms speaking lightly to avoid startling her, "Shhh 'Hime. We can still 'elp Grimm, ya? Don' forget- we 'ave ya. Yar' ability is ta reject events, ne? Help me ta get Grimm-kitty inta tha car so ya can heal 'im, 'fore anyone sees." Nodding lightly into his chest, hope and determination once again flaring in her vibrant orbs- Orihime stood wiping tears and blood from her eyes. Reaching down to grab Grimmjow's torso and cradle his head, Gin grabbed his feet and the pair carried their dead friend into the car.

Gin put the car in reverse before darting down the street, weaving in and out of lanes in an attempt to get back to their home, all the while glancing into his mirrors to peer at the two inhabitants in the back. After what seemed like an overly enormous amount of time- they finally made it back to their home. Pulling Grimmjow's arms around both of their necks, they slowly made their way into the house. That way, if any neighbors were to peel their eyes away from their TV screens, they would see two people dragging a drunk friend into the confines of the house.

Gin and Orihime carried Grimmjow into a reishi created room underneath the house. Gin pressed his head against the wall, emiting his reiatsu throughout the room and suddenly the room switched to a blank room, equipped with some medical supplies - perfect for bringing the dead back to life.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat by the bar eyes trained on Nnoitra, his had fiddling with his phone. '<em>Gin hasn't called me back since I told him Grimmjow was missing. They should've found him by now. I hope everything is alright.' <em>With a sigh, Ulquiorra grabbed Nnoitra away from a woman who was obviously not interested in his non-subtle advances. "Nnoitra we will be leaving in an hour. Enjoy your limited time while you have it. And it might be a good idea to avoid trying your advances on obviously unwilling participants." Nnoitra drunkenly responded, "Du-u-ude ya'are s-uccc-_hic_-h a spo-oil spor-ta ma-yn. Hic- whyawanna ri-ne all ma funnnnn emo-clowyn. " Ulquiorra swatted away the hand that had gotten to close to his face during Nnoitra's drunken ramble. He wrinkled his nose in distaste before saying, "Nnoitra I believe the word is _ruin_ and I do not. I have a bad feeling and I would like to return home as soon as possible."

Nnoitra nodded and drunkenly stumbled onto the dance floor to molest another unsespecting beta male or female. Ulquiorra sighed once again before glancing at the clock. _1:27 AM. _He sighed, '_I hope Grimmjow is alright.'_ Before glancing at his raunchy companion and proceeding to race into the crowd to save Nnoitra from yet another violent and furious boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Quickly they shed Grimmjow's shirt, yanking it off his limp body. "Hime, ya have to hurry. If he's dead too long than you won't be able to bring him back." She nodded in understanding.<p>

"Sōten Kisshun!" And suddenly Grimmjow was covered in a glowing golden shield. His wounds slowly began to heal and Orihime's eyes betrayed an emotion not usually known in her eyes. Determination.

_I will not let him die._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra drove frantically, filled with a worry not betrayed on his face. Nnoitra flopped around in the backseat, his drunken laugh continuing to fill the car. The hour had ended and Ulquiorra was more than happy to get back to their home. Something about the whole situation was making him uneasy- almost like some part of him could sense Grimmjow and knew that something was wrong. He shifted gears in Grimmjow's car- careful not to drive too uneasily. If any throw up ended up in Grimmjow's car- no matter Grimmjow's physical state- he'd be dead almost instantaneously. The Mustang easily handled turns and the quick shifts in speed. Soon (though in Ulquiorra's mind it had taken an usually long amount of time) they arrived back at their house. Driving into the garage and putting the car into park, he noticed that Gin's BMW F10 was parked in the driveway. Yanking Nnoitra's half asleep drunk form out of the car he dragged the limp form into the house before dumping the body on the couch. He yelled into the dark house, "Orihime! Gin! Grimmjow! Anybody?"<p>

* * *

><p>Finally Ayame and Shunó returned to her hairclips and the bloody gunshot wounds no longer decorated his body. His skin was tan and healthy, not deathly pale. His chest rose and fell steadily. A shuddering breath escaped Orihime's lips. "Come on, Hime-chan. Let's get Grimm-kitty back to his room." They once again carried his body through the house, their footsteps echoed through the house as they dregged their way up the stairs.<p>

After making their way to his dark room, Gin changed Grimmjow as Orihime looked the other way. Placing him in his bed, Orihime pulled the blankets up to cover his prone form. Another shuddering breath before she spoke, breaking the silence that seemed to have wrapped itself around the trio, "That was too close Gin. I don't think I could deal with this if anything were to happen to any of the others, especially Ulquiorra. I've already had to watch them die once Gin- I can't do it again. I can't. I mean look what happened to Grimmjow! What happpened to the powerful Sexta Espada! Who could kill someone with the movement of his hand, whose passion was fighting, whose heart was strong and his body even stronger. And he was killed by a human! Kami, I could not do this again, _ever." _Gin's eyes were once again closed when he said, "I know Hime, I know. But we have to live with it. It's better that they at least have this second chance at life. Even if they are powerless. But with you here, you can finally protect them. You get to be the protector this time, Hime-chan. Jus' don' tell anyone tha' I don' always talk so odd, kay? It woul' ruin ma reputation." She laughed.

Suddenly a very familar voice broke the silence. "Orihime! Gin! Grimmjow! Anybody?" They glanced at each other. "Gin what are we supposed to do! We're covered in blood!" Pushing her out of the room he followed her saying, "Lie your butt of Hime-chan. And put on that face I know you've memorized by now. Taking the stairs two at a time they were quickly faced with Ulquiorra. "What happened?" Gin responded, "He just wandered off drunk before passing out drunk in an alley." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, suspicion clear in viridian eyes, as he nodded and pursed his lips lightly." His eyes locked on the red decorating their clothing. He walked over to Orihime, fiddling with the edge of her shirt with his eyes gazing intently at the dark stains on her shirt saying, "What is this?... Is this.. Blood?" Shaking her head frantically she pushed him away. "I- I just spilled some food on me and Gin when we were making snacks... It's no big deal." Ulquiorra looked unsure as he asked, "Are you sure, Orihime?" Gin quickly intervened, creating space between Ulquiorra and Orihime, "'Course i' is, Ulqui-kun! I think everyone needs a good nigh' sleep, ya? So off ya go, I'll deal wit' Nnoi-Nnoi." The two split ways, but what Orihime didn't know was that a familar pair of emerald eyes followed her all the way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Orihime found herself bargaining her way out of brunch. "Hime-chan are ya sure tha' ya don' wanna come wit' us? I' <em>is <em>tradi'ion afta' all. I'm sure tha' everyone would be more than 'appy ta 'ave ya join us. Ya're parta tha family now- and we always get brunch at Don Cucos tha' first Sunday of every month." The entire clan of former Espada stood just outside the door waiting for Gin and Orihime to finish their conversation. "Oh no, I'm sure Ichimaru-san. I'm not feeling too well and someone has to be here in case Grimmjow-kun wakes up. He'll be like a giant squirrel wtih it's tail in a bunch. Oooo what if the squirrel was a robot and it went to all the stores in California and destroyed all the brocolli it could find... and got me a ton of red bean paste! Oh yeah and then..."

Gin shook his head before inturrpting her ramble, "Hime-chan?"

She stopped rambling and blushed- a rosy pink that overtook her face, enlarged her eyes, and showed the very few light freckles that dotted her cheeks. "Sorry Ichimaru-san. But really, I'm ok. I'm not feeling to well either. I think I ate a few too many sweets last night. Have fun! I'll join you next month!" With a nod Gin agreed before turning to walk out the door. The other teens in and outside the room widened their eyes. Gin was not one for allowing others to do as the please, alone, during family events. Ulquiorra pushed his way through his 'siblings'. "Orihime are you quite sure? It's very unlike you to separate yourself from us. In fact, since you came here it's been your goal to integrate yourself into the family."

Orihime sighed before turning her doe eyes to his piercing emerald orbs- putting up a familar face, "Of course I'm sure Ulquiorra-kun! Like I said I'm not feeling too well, and I'm a little worried about Grimmjow-kun. Don't worry about it, kay?" Ulquiorra nodded his response and replied, "I see. I apologize for emphasizing something that you had already clearly answered." before he ripped his way back outside throwing one last glance over his shoulder at her. _I guess Grimmjow means more to her than I previously thought. How foolish of me to think that I would ever hold such a place in her heart. _

* * *

><p>Orihime closed the door with a sigh. Leaning her back against the wooden frame before sliding defeatedly to the ground. She placed her head in her hands and cried. <em>Kami, are things messed up. <em>She had seen the look in his eyes when he had made his last glance at her. The look in his eyes reminded her of that moment oh so long ago. _  
><em>

_The last echo of Ichigo's hollow screams sounded while he was in the form draped in tatooed crimson and black lines spiraling from the hole in his chest. The perfect white mask cracked shattering into pieces as long rivulets of orange locks flew out from his face. The once tan complexion was pale as if in death, his molten chocolate orbs dark and wide- expressionless. Suddenly colored flooded Ichigo's body, the hair disintegrating leaving only familar, short spiky locks. His strong arms braced his body against as he held up his form, "Wasn't there a hole in my chest?" and those chocolate orbs drew over to Ulquiorra. The once strong form was missing an arm, while another leg was missing as well; regeneration slow, and only spinewy muscles twisted into a grotesque beginnning of a leg. "Did I do that to you?... Then cut of my arm and leg too!" Ishida's broken form lay meters away as he screamed out his protests. Ulquiorra moves to comply when suddenly his midnight wings begin turning to ash and those golden orbs lock on Ichigo. "Kill me... hurry up... I no longer have the strength to walk." _

_Ichigo's eyes widen in the horror of what he had done. "No...This... this is the way I wanted to win!" His tortured screams echoed throughout those dead desert lands. Where pilars stood crumbled from battles once fought and enemies laid slaughtered in the sand- blood seeping from their wounds. And still the backwards moon shone in the forever night. "Even in the end you never did as expected." And the green scelara and golden irises shifted back into familar sparkling emerald. Those oh so familar eyes turned to me. "Just when I was starting to find you guys a little interesting." His hand reaches up and extends to me, "Girl... Are you afraid of me?" The tears drip from my eyes, "I'm not scared." "I see..." And my hand reaches up to touch him, the last thing before death... and just like that- his hand turns to ashes too and then, he's gone. And I can only stand there in sadness and the wind pulls his ashes around me in the air..._

And her tears return tenfold. Because those eyes that he showed her then, were much likes the ones now. The eyes that showed that he could no longer have what he wanted. And it ached inside her to know that he could not see the love she felt for him- and even now he was gone before she could show him.

Then suddenly, a scream broke the silence. Orihime raced through the house, up the stairs and to Grimmjow's room. His body violently thrashing on the bed; shouts, whimpers, and screams tore their way out of his throat. She pressed her dainty hands against his body, the sweat seeping out of his clothes. She frantically placed her hand against his forehead- the burning heat searing against her fingertips. Holding him down once again when his thrashing increased she began to talk to him, "Grimmjow calm down! Please, you're safe. You're fine... you're home Grimmjow." Slowly but surely with her continued assurances... his thrashing stopped and he calmed. And then, his eyes snapped open. Grimmjow pushed Orihime away, his look dazed, and she hit the floor. He looked frantically around- not recognizing a thing. "Grimmjow please, calm down. It's ok!" His predatory cerulean gaze locked on her. The two stared at each other for a moment before he pressed his hands to his head and shut his eyes. He sat there for a moment before his eyes opened again.

"Princess? Where the hell am I? And what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GRIMMJOW! I'm a day late- this was finished yesterday, but I got busy and didn't end up having time to update it. Sorry that it took so long to update. But the next one will be longer. This chapter had a lot of important information and events and I didn't want it to be affected by a huge chapter (besides the fact that I never do really long chapter) I really wanted to make this as long as some of my other chapters, but I'm coming to this blockage with this story. Even though I know what I wanna do I'm ALWAYS really busy and when i'm not- I just wanna relax. If (translation: when) you get mad at how long its taking me to update message me and use curse words and persuasive pleas and it encourages me. I rarely get reviews so I don't have much inspiration (I don't really think that many people watch this story...) to write. The more response I get from you guys the more I want to write. Also I'm gonna promote Fullview 615 which is a group on DA and a blog on Tumblr dedicated to Grimmichi. (It's my secret -not really I write those couple stories- reading pleasure) Ive actually been accepted to write in their group! :) so yeah...<p> 


	6. Memory Rewind

_**My New Beginning**_

_What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time :( I get super busy with school and when I do have time I just want to relax. I know exactly where this story is going but most of the time I don't very motivated to update. So you can be thankful to for this update. :D<p>

UN-BETA'D

* * *

><p>Orihime stood completely still, frozen in the doorway. "Princess, you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow asked. She shook her head before replying, "Well, that depends on what you mean Grimmjow..." His blue eyes lit with fire as he glared at her. "You stupid bitch? I'm talking about how the hell am I alive! And how the hell did I end up here!" and then he glanced down while yanking up his shirt, "And without my mask and fucking hollow hole!"<p>

Orihime sighed before responding, "Grimmjow-kun please calm down. I'll explain everything if you'll just calm down." Grimmjow sent her a wicked glare before crossing his arms and legs and giving her a pointed stare. "Well princess? Hurry the fuck up- I don't have time to wait for your stupid excuses." Orihime sat down next to him, sighing once again. "Let's start from the beginning, okay? I want to know what you know, Grimmjow-kun. So tell me the last thing that you remember."

"Tch. Fine woman, some help you are. The last thing I remember is that bastard Nnoitra running me through with Santa Teresa after my fight with Kurosaki. Kurosaki stopped him from killin' me right away. I remember passing out while watching Nnoitra kick Kurosaki's ass and that's it. I was pretty damn sure I was never gonna wake up. So quit the crap and tell me straight up what happened." Orihime sighed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"You were reborn, Grimmjow. You were reborn. When the Espada died, at least the ones who were reborn, yearned for something more. You wanted a second chance at life. It was the yearning in your hearts that allowed the two women who control the fate of those who die die - not hollows and souls waiting to be claimed by Soul Society. No they deal with the hollows that have been purified by a Soul Reaper, who have been killed and not eaten, and Soul Reapers who have died. They felt sorrow that none of you were truly able to experience life. So, they let all of you be reborn under the condition that you would have a guardian and no recollection of past events. A clean slate. Since Gin died, and, as he was a Soul Reaper, they asked him to look after all of you. He was the one who cared about all of you Espada the most. So you were all reborn to different parents, all parents who gave you up and put you up for adoption. Eventually Gin found you all, and legally, it states that you are all still up for adoption until you turn 18. Though due to the contract with the Judgess and Prophetess you will never be adopted. You will all have a chance at a normal life. So yeah..." Orihime trailed off, looking up at Grimmjow.

His eyes were downcast for awhile before he responded, "Okay I get all that. But how the hell did you end up here? And why the fuck do I remember everything that happened when I was a hollow?"

"I think it's because you died. You were shot Grimmjow. You were dead and I was so scared..." Suddenly his arms were full of Orihime as she sobbed into his chest. In all honesty, Grimmjow was very confused. The last interaction the original him had had with her was in Las Noches... and he was threatening her. It made his heart ache knowing he had someone who cared if he lived or died. "You became such a good friend to me Grimmjow-kun! While I stayed here you looked out for me, it made me feel like I had a big brother again. And when I saw you there on the ground bl-bleeding with your eyes so lifeless... I didn't know what to do! And I was so worried I'd lose you, like I'd lost my brother." Grimmjow awkwardly held her in his arms before embracing her. "Well, I'm not going anywhere and you didn't answer either of my questions actually." "Oh well, this is America and I ended up here because the police there found out I was a minor living on my own. All the adoption agencies were full, so they sent me here... And I think you remember everything because you died. Since you were no longer alive it undid the contract and allowed all your memories to return."

"Holy Shit." Grimmjow began to look around, his anger starting to rise. "So who else is here?" Orihime had begun to daydream while he had his mini-inplace-tantrum. "Oh, well... Starrk-kun, Hallibel-san, Nnoitra-kun, Aaroniero and Aurrurie, Szayel-kun, Yammy-san ... Oh, and of course Ulqui-kun!" Grimmjow stared at her for a moment in shock before laughing hysterically. "Even that emo-clown! And that nickname for him, that's fucking funny!" Suddenly they began to hear noises from downstairs.

"Oh no!" Orihime began to look panicked. Suddenly her shield appeared around his head. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" She kept glancing towards the door. "I'm trying to heal your mind so that you can remember how you act now! Otherwise everyone else will get suspicious." He nodded, suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body began to convulse. "Grimmjow-kun!" Suddenly her Shun Shun Rikka appeared around her. "Orihime it's all right! This is his body and soul's reaction to gaining memories from another lifetime and another version of the present. Keep your shield on him and he'll be fine." Suddenly the convulsions stopped. The noises from the living room got louder and Gin began to call out her name.

Grimmjow's eyes opened. "Princess?" "Oh Grimmjow! Hurry, hurry, get up! Gin and everyone is coming upstairs now and none of them know that you got hurt!"

He nodded standing up and squaring his shoulders. "I got this, Princess. Don't worry 'kay? And besides, you should keep your focus on Batman. He needs your help a lot more than me. Kings don't need anyone's help." And with that he strolled out of his bedroom, yelling out a greeting.

Orihime ran down the stairs behind him. "Hello, everyone!" Nnoitra groaned from his position on the couch. "Hey girlie can you quiet down! My hangover is insane." Orihime nodded apologetically. All members of the family were either sitting on the couch, on the floor, or by the dining room table. Gin was standing at the bottom of the stairs. As Grimmjow came down he tapped Gin on the shoulder saying, "Hey, it's good to see you again ... Captain Ichimaru." He smiled and looked him in the eyes. "You too, Sexta." Ulquiorra walked up to them. He glanced at Orihime, his eyes cold, before turning and glaring at Grimmjow. "What is it that you are referring to by calling Gin Captain Ichimaru? And vise versa of Sexta in reference to Grimmjow?" Grimmjow shrugged it off saying, "It was just something we were talking about the night before. I'm gonna go hang with Pan you guys! I'm gonna grab a snack and hang with her." Everyone nodded their assent. As Grimmjow walked out he gave Orihime a hug, whispering in her ear, "You better fix things with Ulquiorra. He looks like he's about to skin us both alive." He pointed towards Ulquiorra before saying, "Talk with him." Then he walked right out.

* * *

><p>Orihime POV<p>

I watched Grimmjow leave, glad he was about to go communicate with his zanpakuto. Turning to Ulquiorra I asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me later? I have to talk with Ichimaru-san first." He nodded, still giving me a cold look. I hope I can fix whatever happened with him.

I gestured to Ichimaru-san and sat in the backyard with him. "Grimmjow remembers everything now. It seems that after he.. he died.. it undid the memory part of the contract and let all of his memories come back." Gin looked at her surprised, opening his red eyes. "Hime-chan, that's quite a story. I hope this turns out for the betta' ratha' than for tha worse." I turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked down before replying, "Well, that means we havta be even more careful. Who knows how many of the 'spada the ladies of Fate ar' gonna let remember before they take back their offa'. If they rememba' it defeats tha point a' a second chance. They don' get tha chance to live their own lives wit'out any a' the baggage from their past lives. I don' know how tha ladies are gonna react. Let's hope things turn out well." Suddenly his demeanor changed back to his normal persona. "Hime-chan you better go and take that walk wit' Ulqui-chan. He doesn't seem to happy."

I nodded before running inside to see Ulquiorra. "Ulqui-kun! Let's go on our walk!" He strolled down the stairs, hands in his pockets, never looking at me. I ran up to him to try to keep the pace with him. He seems so angry with me. Hopefully he's going to be okay. I'm going to tell him how I feel about him. If I'm lucky he'll feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra POV<p>

I watched to woman from the corner of my eye. She seemed rather anxious to be talking to me. It seems I had misunderstood yesterday's events. I was under the assumption that she ... liked me. I was beginning to think that I felt the same. But apparently, she had fooled me and I would not allow myself to fall under her charm again.

"Ulqui-kun! I would like like to talk to you about this morning.. and yesterday. I think there was a misunderstanding. Grimmjow-kun and I..."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I understand that you deceived me with your intentions. I was under the assumption that you liked me. Obviously you and Grimmjow are in a relationship. I apologize for causing problems with you to. I am going to return to the house. I would prefer if you gave me space." Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. The woman reached for my shirt, grabbing onto me and holding me in place. I did not turn to look at her.

"NO! Ulqui-kun that is not what I wanted to tell you at all! I don't like Grimmjow! I like you, Ulquiorra! You, not him. Please, stop and look at me!" I turned and gave her a glare. "Do not lie to me woman. I am not gullible nor am I a fool. You are trash, just like everyone else. Release me before I do something you will regret."

The woman released my shirt just as I asked. I swiftly made my way back to the house, never looking back. I needed some time alone. I needed spend some time with Murcielago.

* * *

><p>Orihime POV<p>

I watched him leave in complete shock. Before I knew it I felt the coldness of tears against my cheek. I loved him and now he hated me. Before I knew it I was running as far as I could go. The world began to turn dark around me. I kept running.

Soon I was lost. Suddenly I ran into someone. "Oh-h I-I'm so s-s-so-rry. I just - I-I." And then I continued to sob. Suddenly my view was consumed by the image of an old man, with a large beard and tan skin. He omitted an air of leadership, but he also seemed familiar. He smiled at me, "Come, child. I think a cup of tea would do you good. As well as a blanket and a pair of old ears to listen." I nodded and went with him.

* * *

><p>Ohhh DRAMA! Lol, hehe I know what happened cuz I wrote it MWAHAHAHAHA hehehehe. Review and I'll update faster.<p> 


End file.
